paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups make a Special Delivery
This particular fic takes place when the pups are older, around 7 years old in human age, but mentally they're around 24. The PAW Patrol are still regular heroes for Adventure Bay, and the pups do their best to be protectors and keep the citizens safe from whatever incidents may happen. One day, Tundra finds out some very big news that could change her life *Chase *Marshall *Zuma *Skye *Rocky *Rubble *Princess *Rosie *Tundra *Kailey *Smoky *Icee *Andrew The sun was high in the sky, the birds were chirping and people were out minding their own business. The pups were lounging around the TV room, chilling in the cool air conditioning as they waited to see if anybody needed their help. But today seemed like a rather calm day, kids were at school and the adults were busy doing whatever they were doing. Katie and Ryder were out on a date, and the pups were all cuddled up with each other. Chase and Skye, Zuma and Princess, Marshall and Rosie, Tundra and Rocky, Smoky and Kailey, Icee and Andrew, and Rubble was dozing next to Zuma- They were all happily and cozy, all huddled near each other and enjoying each other's warmth. Tundra flicked her ear, wincing slightly as she once again felt a strange twinge in her lower stomach. she looks curiously at Rocky, who had dozed off next to her, tongue lolling out his mouth. She chuckles and licks his forehead before standing up. "....Hey.. Rosie... can i speak with you, please?" She spoke softly with a subtle nod of her head towards the checkup room, a worried look in her eyes. Rosie gets up and nods without hesitation, a soft smile on her muzzle. "Yeah, of course. Be right back, love." The collie smiled at the dalmatian that had been resting next to her, bending down to nuzzle him before following the husky down the hall. The two females made their way into the examination room, Tundra hopping up on the examination table with a nervous sigh escaping her muzzle. "I...I'm kinda worried. I keep having these weird twinges and nausea for a few weeks now and... i dunno, i have no idea what it could be.." "well, just lay back and i'll see what i can do..." Rosie responded nonchalantly as she set up the Ultra-sound machine, gently squeezing the gel across tundra's fur, causing the husky to shiver at the sudden cold, and then pressed the machine gently to her abdomen. "hmm....." Tundra shivered as the gel seeped into her skin through her fur. "c-coldd.... w...what is it..? is it bad?" Rosie only chuckled and took the device from her teeth, holding it steady with two paws. Her smile was warm as she pointed her nose towards the screen. "See those three little blotches? Those... are puppies. The husky let her mouth drop open wide with shock, her ears perking up as she processed the words she just heard. "...p..p....pu....puppies?!" Another laugh came from the border collie as she patted Tundra's shoulder with a paw. "congratulations, mommy, you're pregnant!" For a few moments, Tundra stared wide-eyed at the screen, but then a wide smile spread across her face as she slowly spoke, "p....pregnant.... with.. puppies...." another soft laugh escaped her throat, her tail whapping happily against the table. Skye had just announced her pregnancy a few days earlier, who knew that Tundra was carrying the same special package. " ....I need to tell Rocky!" ______________________ Back in the other room, Rocky stretched himself out, yawning loudly as he broke out of his nap, smiling widely as he noticed his mate walking toward him. "What's up, snowpup~?" he chuckled, looking curiously at her expression of excitement as she took the mixed breed dog off to the side from the others. Her tail was wagging furiously from side to side to the point of almost being invisible, eyes glimmering with delight. "I have some big news, Ro-Ro.... I'm pregnant!" Rocky blinked, a nervous laugh coming from him at first "Who's the dad?!" He teased, his tail starting to wag slowly as his heart pounded within his chest. "YOU, silly!" Tundra laughed, pushing him gently with her paw with a playful smirk. "...we're going to have three." "S..So you mean..... I'm gonna be a....Yaaahooo!!!" Rocky began to howl happily and bounced up and down, earning the attention of the other pups Zuma raises an eyebrow, one paw wrapped around Princess' shoulder as he smirked at his friend. "What's up Rocky?" "Yeah, you look like you're going to burst!" Chase chimed in with a laugh. Rocky looks at Tundra, a slight whine toning his voice. "Please please please ''can I tell them?" The cocoa husky just chuckles, sitting down next to him and nuzzling her head into his shoulder. "Of course." "I'm gonna be a dad!!" Smoky began to howl in excitement, "Way to go, big bro! I'm gonna be an Uncle!" "And i'm going to be an aunt! Oh yay!" Icee giggled, getting up from her spot in the room to begin bouncing around her sister. Andrew and Kailey laughed at their mates before howls of excitement and congratulations filled the air. Skye nuzzled into Tundra, teasing that they would have to have a combined puppy-shower. The girls were thrilled, they would become mothers together! "Maybe if we're lucky our pups would fall for each other~" Tundra teased, nuzzling Skye affectionately. Skye laughed and pressed into her friend's embrace. "Oh, I'm planning on it!" Giggles ensued and the rest of the day was spent celebrating the new discovery. Both Skye and Tundra noted that they would be able to provide assistance to the PAW patrol until they got too big to do so, but until then, Rocky and Chase were both very loving, doting mates, doing whatever they could to make their girls comfortable. '''-2 months later-''' Tundra and Skye rested comfortably in their beds, their bellies swollen with a soft pink blush accenting their belly-fur. it wouldn't be long til one of them popped and they both felt that one or the other was about to bring their bundles to the world very soon. Tundra stretches her hind leg, whining slightly as she did so. "Mnh... i miss working.... It's been so long since i went up to the mountain, i miss the snow...." Skye sighed, shifting her position in her bed. "I know what you mean... none of the others, especially Chase, will let me go outside... everything is too dangerous to the pups..." The cockapoo sighed and laid her head down, eyes focused on the windows. "As much as i love Rocky, he's not letting me do ANYTHING for myself... at least Chase will let you get your own food and pillows- i can't even get out of- Ow!" Tundra shuddered as a sharp pain shot through her body, a traveling up her spine) "Ow..''owowow...." "Are you okay?" Skye lifted her head quickly in alarm, eyebrows furrowing even more as she noted her friend's squinted expression of pain. "I... think so- NNNhhh OW...! NOPE...NOT ''OKAY.....I think they're coming!!" Tundra began to panic, whining and panting as she started calling for Rosie over their pup-tags. ''"What? what's the matter??" ''Rosie's voice rang out from Tundra's pup tag. "Puppieess...are ''NOT willing to wait any longer..." Tundra's voice was coated in pain and discomfort "...o...oh!....OH! Oh dear! let's get you in the office! Right now!" It took a few moments, but soon Marshall and Rosie came bursting into the room, helping Tundra to her feet and slowly made their way to the medical room Zuma had just come up from a mission in time to see Tundra being hustled into the next room. His ears perked up intently as he looked around quickly for Rocky, racing back down the slide and sprinting to the park where Rocky and Chase were playing tug-o-war. "Rocky! Rocky!!!" Rocky looks at Zuma curiously, giving Chase the chance to tug hard on the rope and win the game. "Ahahah! I Win!!" Rocky scoffed, waving his paw at the German Shepherd. "No fair! I was distracted!" "it totally counts~" "Aw fine you cheate-" Zuma growled a bit in frustration, slamming his paws into the ground. "WOCKYYY!!!" Hearing his friend's lisp coming back was enough to snap him out of his trance. He had grown out of his lisp when they were teenagers, it only came out when he super excited or extremely stressed about something. "Sorry, Zuma! what's up?" "i think Tundra's having the puppies!!" "WHAT?! ''Sorry Chase gotta cut this short, i gotta go! TUNDRA I'M COMING!!!" Rocky howled and turned on his heels as he raced off as fast as his paws could take him towards the lookout. He stood there tapping his paws impatiently as the elevator seemed to take an eternity to reach the medicine ward. Before he could make it to the delivery room door, he was stopped by Princess and Icee, who were waiting there with Rubble, Skye, Smoky, and Marshall, while Kailey and Andrew were dead asleep, exhausted from an intense training session. "Rosie says we can't go in.... Tundra is really stressed and too many of us could stress her out even more..." "But... Rocky ''IS the dad.... maybe he's an exception.." Smoky spoke from his position near his mate, head resting on top of Kailey's back as he looked over at his older brother. "I'm going to try anyways...." Rocky whined softly in worry as he makes his way in. His heart lurched as he saw the pained expression on his mate's face, quickly rushing over to her side "Tundra! Snowpup... are you doing okay?" Tears were streaming down her cheeks, pained yelps and whines filling the room as she shifted uncomfortably on the bed. "R-Rocky, I'm scared....." "Don't you worry....i'm right here..." The mixed breed spoke softly as he licked her tears away, nuzzling her cheek while he pressed paw pressed tightly against one of her own. "I'm not going anywhere....." ____________ The rest of the paw patrol sat for what seemed like hours outside of the room, shifting and waiting for the results. Skye pressed into Chase, looking worriedly towards the door. "I hope she's okay...." "She's a tough pup, Skye... I'm sure she's fine.." He smiles comfortingly and licks her forehead, pressing himself closer. Rocky poked his head out of the door, a wide grin plastered on his face. "They're here.... Please come in quietly, they're all sleeping....." All the dogs piled in carefully, though a hushed whisper of excitement emanated through the air. Tundra laid in a big, soft, plush bed away from the medical table, three little bundles nuzzled into her side. Her face was extremely tired, but happy. Icee felt tears well up in her eyes as she gazed upon her sister and the bundles near her. "Oh! ...They're beautiful, sis...." "We're so proud of you, Tundra." Skye spoke quietly, a warm grin on her face as she watched the pups sleep next to their mother. She let out a weak laugh, feeling incredibly fatigued and exhausted. But she was happy. "thank you..." Rubble seemed to be wagging his whole entire backside with excitement as he piped up, "What are their names?" "Yeah~ I wanna know what our little nieces or nephews names are!" Marshall wiggled with pure excitement, same old Marshall, always full of puppy-like energy that made the other pups laugh. " Nieces and Nephew." Rocky grins widely, puffing out his chest in pure paternal pride. "A boy and two girls.... The larger light brown boy is Sage.... The darker gray-brown one is Aurora...and our littlest lady is Winter.... I can't wait til they can open their eyes." He licks them all softly, one by one, before nuzzling in beside Tundra's back, his tail wrapped protectively around hers. Ryder and Katie came in a while later to say hi to the new additions, bringing new gifts for the puppies for when they were older- collars, chew toys, and beds of their own to use. It was a warm, affectionate day for every pup as they welcomed the future PAW patrol successors into the world. Later that night, Skye had her pups, and joined Tundra in the infirmary with their new families. She welcomed two pups into the world, Lani and Ace, who were introduced to the PAW patrol family the next morning. Needless to say, Rocky and Chase were as proud as could be, their eyes shining with admiration and love for their mates and children. With the help and love of the PAW patrol, these puppies would have no trouble feeling loved and be helpful, lovable pups. That is... Until their Uncle Blizzard gets wind of it.... Lani and Ace.png|Lani and Ace- slightly older than newborn, let's say around 4 weeks Rockyxtundra pups.png|Winter, Sage, and Aurora- around 4 weeks old proud parents to be.png|pregnant Tundra getting very affectionate kisses from Rocky Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Characters Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Stories by Tundrathesnowpup Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Love stories Category:Future generation Category:Second generation Category:Tundraverse Stories Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Next Generation Category:Family Story